


Don’t change for me

by KingFake



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Bedroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Drama, F/M, First Time, Large Cock, Romance, Sexual Inexperience, Spoilers from chapter 3, Spoilers from the end of the anime, Tragedy, Vaginal Sex, mid chapter 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23667706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFake/pseuds/KingFake
Summary: After the first trial, Hajime finds himself thinking on how to help the group. But a little accident makes his attention shift to Tsumiki, who he decides to get to know her.“That's what I felt when I looked at Mikan's smile.”, is the thought that made Hajime realize something.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Tsumiki Mikan, Hinata Hajime/Tsumiki Mikan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	1. Sweet comic valentine

Hajime walked through the hotel; it was the morning after the class trial. He tried to think what to do, but nothing seemed to be helpful. After the first murder, and trial, the group tried to maintain itself together, with low success. While Koizumi became friends with Saionji, the rest of the group struggled making connections with each other.

While the expedition to the second island was a good way to occupy everybody´s mind, it didn’t last long.

As Hajime walked close to the hotel´s entrance he bumped with another person. As he got up, he saw who had bumped with him. It was Tsumiki.

Tsumiki without seeing who she had hit, prostrated. “I-I’m sorry! I’m sorry! Please don’t hate me… I'll do anything you say... Just...please don't hate me...!", she supplicated as she sobbed a little.

Hajime stood looking at Tsumiki. “O-Oh. Don’t worry, you don’t have to do anything, its just an accident.”

Tsumiki began to lift her head. “I´m sorry Hajime, I wasn’t looking at where I was going, Its all my fault. Y-Y-You don’t have to hold back, just ask anything and I will do it. If you want, I could buy you a drink?” she said, as she began to get up from the ground.

“N-No, that isn’t necessary”, answered Hajime.

Both stood there, an awkward silence coming between them. But before the moment became uncomfortable, an idea came to Hajime. “Tsumiki, do you want to hang around?”.

A shy smile appeared on Tsumiki’s face, “O-Oh, of course.”

With that the odd pair went to pass the time, both smiling as they walked to the bridge to get to the central island.

\---

As the sun travel across the sky, the couple passed the time, the trip that should have taken no more than a while, extended to the whole day, the pair enjoyed the time they had spent together. But fun had to end, as an especial announcement was made.

In Jabberwock Park, Monokuma gave the incentive for the killing, a game called Twilight Syndrome Murder Case.

But no one moved to play the game.

\---

While Monokuma had interfered with the ending of the date, both Hajime and Tsumiki had a wonderful time together. They walked together to the hotel, while the announcement ruined the mood at the beginning, things livened up after the two began to talk.

At the entrance, the two turned to each other, both thanking each other for the wonderful time. One went to the left, the other went to the right. The one who went to the left entered his cottage, the one on the right stuttered. Looking to her left as she reached to the doorknob, she saw Hajime entering his cottage.

She tried to say something, she couldn’t. She entered her cottage.

Hajime walked through his room, skipping the bed, and instead choosing the sofa that was beside the window. He opened the curtains, and sat close to the wall, looking outside the window.

He was lost in thoughts, as he reflected on the day with Tsumiki. “I know it's difficult to change all at once...but I really want her to change little by little. That's what I felt when I looked at Mikan's smile.”

Through the day, Hajime became close to Tsumiki, getting to know her good and bad sides. The way she timidly talked but became passionate when it was a subject she liked. The way she smiled, that made him smile with his heart. The way she looked. “Oh…”, Hajime interrupted himself.

Hajime hid his face whit his hand. “I fell in love with Tsumiki…”, he mumbled.

Looking up, he saw the sky from his window, he tried to order his thoughts. But in the end, he could only end up on his memories with her. Even that song that Tsumiki sang once, “Bandage wrap, bandage wrap, bandage wrap.” Hajime sang.

He truly had fallen in love whit her after being in this island for only 4 days.

But before we could continue that line of thought the monitor in his room turned up. “Ahem! Hope´s Peak Academy School Trip Executive Committee has an announcement to make… It is now 10:00 p.m. Please return to your rooms and relax. Let the sound of the ocean gently rock you to sleep. Now then, sweet dreams everyone. Good niiiiight…”

With a sigh, Hajime stood up, and went to his bed. As he laid on his bed, he promised himself something. “When we get out of this island, I will confess my feelings to her”, he said to himself. Sleep overtook him.

\---

The next day, the only special thing that happened during the morning was that Hajime had to bring breakfast to the chained up Komaeda.

The rest of the day Hinata spent time with Tsumiki. They had fun around the island. In the pharmacy with the more aggressive side of Tsumiki. Later, enjoying time at the beach.

But, unlike yesterday, Monokuma didn’t interfere, so they returned to the hotel.

Hinata accompanied Tsumiki to the door of her cottage. But as she closed the door from the inside, Hinata got out of the hotel.

Tsumiki, still close to the door, didn’t hear Hajime´s door. She looked outside, but he was nowhere to be seen.

He discreetly went to Jabberwock Park to play Twilight Syndrome Murder Case, he tried to find a way to prevent a possible murder to happen. But he didn’t find anything. While the game was confusing, it didn’t seem like a solid reason to murder someone.

So, he returned to the hotel and went to his cottage. As he entered his cottage, someone exited from the next door one.

\---

Hajime laid on his bed, unable to sleep, he was simply too worried about everyone to sleep.

The doorbell rang. Surprised, Hinata got up, and opened the door, to see who it was.

As he opened the door, the nighttime announcement sounded in the monitor

. There she stood, Tsumiki was outside, a worried look on her face. “E-Excuse me Hinata… Can I come inside, I wanted to talk with you about something…” Tsumiki said, as Hajime opened the door wider, letting her pas.

Tsumiki walked to the middle of the room keeping her eyes on Hinata. As Hinata walked close to where she was, Tsumiki looked down on the floor.

“What did you want to talk about Tsumiki?”, asked Hinata worried by the shifting of her gaze.

Lifting her head, Tsumiki answered, “What do you want me to change to?”, a pained expression on her face.

“What do you mean Tsumiki?”, asked Hajime.

“I don’t want you to abandon me, I want to be at your side. Because you...are the person who has forgiven me.”, Tsumiki started to tear up, “Just tell me what to do, I can change the way I talk, the way I dress, the way I am, but please… Don’t abandon me!”, said Tsumiki as the tears burst from her eyes.

Hajime was speechless, “Tsumiki thinks that much of me…”, Hajime thought as he saw Tsumiki crying her heart out.

The only thing Hajime could do was hug her. Letting his shoulder for her to cry on. As he petted the back of her head.

The crying didn’t stop, but it decreased as Tsumiki looked up at Hajime. “You don’t need to change everything about you. We can always improve, but I want you to be you” said Hajime as he looked at her eyes.

“But I am a useless ugly idiot who can’t do anything right. Why would you want me like this? Why would you even care for me?”, exclaimed Tsumiki tightening her grip on Hajime´s shirt.

“I always cared for you Tsumiki”, said Hinata petting Tsumiki´s head, “Because I…” Hajime hold his tongue, he was about to break his own promise.

“You what?”, asked Tsumiki, the tears in her eyes almost ceased to flow.

Hajime didn’t care anymore, he had to tell his feelings to her. “I-I love you”, said Hajime his face turned a little red. 

As Tsumiki processed those three words, her face became red. “U-Um... I-I'm so happy...”, said Tsumiki now smiling, “I-I-I love you to Hinata!”

Hajime lowered his head, only one thought came to his mind, he closed the distance between their faces, and kissed her.

It was a brief, yet sweet moment. A happiness that only the two love birds could obtain.

The two separated, their hearts beating faster and faster. 

Tsumiki spoke, “Hinata… You gave me something so special to me…” she began to push her body against Hinata, “Now it’s time for me to give you something”

Hinata was pushed into the bed, now sitting in it. “What do you mean Tsu…” Hinata tried to say but was cut off by what Tsumiki was doing.

She began to remove her apron, then her pale pink shirt followed by her skirt leaving her with only her underwear.

“Tsumiki, you don’t have to do this…”, Hinata protested. But before he could say anything, Tsumiki silenced him with a kiss. This one was longer, and the love was accompanied with passion. “I am doing this because I want to”, Tsumiki answered as she began to kneel in front of him.

With clumsy hands, Tsumiki began to remove Hajime´s pants and underwear. Leaving him naked from the waist down. Leaving the clothes on the floor, Tsumiki lifted her gaze to find Hajime´s manhood in front of her, 6 inches fully erected in front of her, its weight made it fall into Tsumiki´s face.

“So, this is Hajime´s…”, Tsumiki thought as the penis twitched on her face, “I didn’t think it would be this big…”.

Tsumiki began to lick the shaft, starting from the middle and ending at the tip. Taking her sweet time, she teased Hajime with the sensation, before kissing the tip.

She continued to kiss the tip, each time the tip entering more of her mouth. The kisses became a blowjob, that slowly increased in speed and depth.

Hajime was in a bliss with the sensation Tsumiki made him feel. His member twitching more and more as Tsumiki continued. “Tsumiki, I think I am going to…”, Hajime exclaimed. But Tsumiki only went deeper. It was a deepthroat when Hajime came.

Hajime removed his manhood from Tsumiki´s mouth. Tsumiki keep it open as he removed it, showing the insides of her mouth full of cum. “You don’t have to swallow, I can go get paper…” Hajime tried to say, but Tsumiki closed her mouth and had a big swallow. Opening her mouth to Hajime showing the inside, now free of cum. “It was salty, but I didn’t mind the taste”, said Tsumiki as she began to raise from the ground.

Hajime was speechless at this new face of Tsumiki, “I mean, sometimes she would refer something rather lewd, but I never thought she would actually do it”, Hajime thought as Tsumiki began to remove her top, letting her breast exposed.

Tsumiki then began to unbutton Hajime´s shirt, leaving him now naked.

But, as Tsumiki began to pull down her panties, Hajime got up from the bed, and stood next to Tsumiki. Kiss her forehead, he said, “I shouldn’t be the only one enjoying this”, as he picked up Tsumiki bridal style.

He carried her to the bed, were he slowly let her down close to the border.

There she was, in all her beauty. Hajime began to kiss her from the neck. Going down to her breast, then her stomach. The next thing would be her womanhood, that was covered by Tsumiki´s panties, now wet from the excitement.

He grabbed it from the sides, pulling toward him, the panties, went without any problems. Now both were naked in front of each other.

Hajime was now in front of Tsumiki´s womanhood. He began to lick the border. Then he began to give a cunnilingus.

Tsumiki enjoyed the feelings of Hajime´s tongue. And, as time went on, the sensation only grew as Hajime increased the velocity and intensity. The sensation was so pleasurable, that she pushed Hajime´s head to her nether regions, as she came.

The two now were breathing heavily. Lost in pleasure. Hajime stood in front of Tsumiki, manhood fully erected.

Hajime collocated the tip in the entrance of Tsumiki´s womanhood. “Tsumiki, if you want to stop, we can do it. I don’t want you to force you on anything.”, Hajime said.

Tsumiki opened her arms. “Come close Hajime.”, she said as if she is inviting him for a hug.

As he got closer together, Tsumiki began to wrap her arms behind his back. When their faces almost touched, she whispered, “I want to be yours now and forever”.

Hajime penetrated Tsumiki.

The sensation was a bliss for them, as they were lost in their love. Hajime started to slowly hump Tsumiki.

As both began to understand the pleasure of the flesh, they began to increase the rhythm. Their panting increased.

As they enjoyed their experience, a thought came to Hinata. He wrapped grabbed Tsumiki from her back and began to carry her. As they raised, Hajime changed where he grabbed. When they stood, he was grabbing her by the ass.

Making strength, Hajime starting to move Tsumiki up and down. Having control of the rhythm and depth.

Tsumiki enjoyed the complete control Hajime had. She moaned as Hajime raised her, manhood almost exiting, and moved her down rapidly hitting deep inside her.

This continued from a little more as Hajime, grew tired. His sweat going down from his body.

But as he began to consider the idea to return to the original position. Another idea crossed his mind.

Using his last strength, he separated from her, and carried Tsumiki to the middle of the bed. He laid down, and Tsumiki got on top of him.

Now Tsumiki had control of the rhythm, as she raised herself up and down form Hajime´s member.

This had gone for quite a while, and both almost reached their limits. “Tsumiki, I am about to cum”. Hajime exclaimed.

“Me too, lets finish together.”, Tsumiki said now increasing the rhythm.

With one last movement, Tsumiki let her weight bring her down the shaft. Reaching her deepest part. As they both came, her insides were filled with Hajime´s seed. Tsumiki felt as if she has in heaven. But as the strength left her body, she laid down on top of Hajime.

Slowly, they separated from one another, as Hajime removed his manhood, cum began to gush out from Tsumiki. It didn’t bother them. They moved enough to move aside the quilt from the bed and move under the covers.

Hajime hugged Tsumiki from behind. Both were smiling as they had found happiness in each other arms.

A song came to Hajime´s mind, it wasn’t all that famous, but he liked it, after kissing the back of Tsumiki´s head, he began to sing, “My funny valentine…”. Tsumiki moved a little, “What is that song?”.

“Just a song that reminded me of you”, Hajime answered, “You don’t like it?”

“No, that is not it, I was just curious… Could you continue?”, responded Tsumiki.

“Of course”, said Hajime, as he kisses the back of her head one more time before continuing, “Sweet comic valentine. You make me smile with my heart…”

The song continued, almost like a lullaby for the two lovers. But before Hajime could finish, Tsumiki had fallen asleep. “But don't change your hair for me. Not if you care for me. Stay little valentine stay. Each day is valentines day.”, finished singing Hajime as tiredness won him over, and fell asleep.

\---

As the morning came, the daily announcement was made. The couple got up from the bed, Hajime saw the beautiful figure of Tsumiki.

She began to smile when she saw that Hajime had woken up.

They both got up from the bed and saw the mess they had made the previous night. Red faced, the pair began to dress up, but calmed down after they finished.

Hajime grabbed Tsumiki´s hand, and opened the door, this was going to be a beautiful day.

***

Author’s note

***

Well, that was a lot tamer than my first work.  
Hello everyone, thanks for reading this one.  
This will be a little bit different that other work I will do, in that there will be other chapters. Think of them more as a continuation rather than expanding the story, I just didn’t think they would fit whit the whole smut thing.  
I will usually only do a one-chapter thing.  
If you are interested, a more in-depth explanation of the story they will be at the notes from the other two chapters. But consider them more my ramblings than anything else.  
And if you want only the explicit content, you should only read the first chapter, the rest is more Tragedy and romance thing. And I know its not everyone cup of tea.

Criticism is always accepted in the comments to improve in both my writhing and redaction.  
If you have seen any orthographic mistakes, please comment them to change them when I can.  
Once again, thanks for reading my work.  
I hope to see you, on the next one.  
KingFake


	2. 4 days later

The class trial had ended, the culprit, Mikan Tsumiki.  
Hajime was in shambles, “Who could this happen?!”, he exclaimed in his mind over and over.  
“How didn’t I notice that she was sick?!, How didn’t I think to be more time with her?!”, Hajime screamed in his mind, as Komaeda talked his deal with despair and hope.  
But his heart stopped as Tsumiki said dose words, “What I did… was for the sake of my beloved.”  
As Tsumiki explained her motives, Hajime´s heart felt like it would crumble into dust. But as she continued, rage began to coexist with the sadness. “This isn’t the Tsumiki I loved, this “beloved” did something to Tsumiki. She wouldn’t do something like this…”, Hajime tried to rationalize as Tsumiki continued to talk.  
Hajime was lost, he didn’t understand why anything was happening, but Tsumiki said something that made him go back to reality. “Oh Monokuuuuuuuma… Is it all right for you to start know?”, said Tsumiki  
“…Punishment time?”, answered Monokuma.  
“Tsumiki! Why does it had to end like this!?” Hajime exclaimed at Tsumiki, “Did my feelings mean nothing to you?”.  
Tsumiki didn’t answer.  
“Now then, I have prepared a special punishment for the Ultimate Nurse, Mikan Tsumiki.”, announced Monokuma.  
“So it´s over. It´s really…”, Tsumiki said raising her hand to her heart and smiling, “Now I can go to my beloved who always forgives me…! I can finally see them”, she continued, smiling even more jovially than before, “Please forgive me, the one who´s going to die with the hope of finally seeing you!”.  
Hajime couldn’t do anything, the only thing that came to his mind was that song, even after all this, he still loved her.  
Whit tears in his eyes, Hajime sang. “Yet your my favorite work of art…”, the final note hanged as Hajime eyes were filling with tears.  
Was it his imagination, or reality, Hajime thought he saw a tear drop from Tsumiki´s eye.  
“Let´s give it everything we´ve got! It´s… PUNISHMENT TIIIME!”

***

Author’s note

***

Hello, it seems that you wanted to read my rambles.  
Originally, I tried to make the story start from the beginning of the game, more specifically, with Tsumiki introduction at the Market. But as I was writing the second page, I just found it tedious.  
While the idea seemed interesting, I couldn’t plaster it in a satisfactory way, I blame my inexperience more than anything else.  
Secondly, this chapter.  
My friend jokingly say that I have a tragedy fetish. In some way, I agree with them. A good tragedy is something spectacular that makes you feel a rollercoaster of emotions. But done badly will result in something more tedious than anything else. I find that the main factor for a good tragedy is the balance of sweet and sour.  
But then again, I made a third chapter for a reason.  
I hope to see you there as well.


	3. A lot of time later

Tsumiki woke up, as she began to rise from the capsule, she had laid down all that time ago. It took some time to adjust to the darkness of the room, but she now saw the other capsules at some distance besides her.

They there were, the rest of them, the one who died in the killing game that had happened in the Neo World Program.

She was the only one who had woken up, “Why?”, Tsumiki asked herself.

She heard footsteps, turning to see who it was, she saw that person.

The one she had betrayed.

Why did he seemed so happy that she has awake.

Tears began to emerge from her eyes.

The figure began to run to her. When it reached her, it hugged her.

She continued to cry on his shoulder. He tightened the grip of the hug.

Hajime spoke sweetly, “You didn’t change for me, sweet little valentine.”

Tsumiki looked at him in the eyes, “My feelings for you would never change”, Tsumiki said as she closed the distance between them. She was the one to kiss him. The kiss was just as sweet as the first one they had so long ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A rather sweet ending isn’t it.   
> As I finished writing chapter 2, I just couldn’t let it end like that. So I decided to add that last chapter.   
> Call it a sense of remorse that I had for my favorite couple from Danagroma 2.   
> It isn’t that popular of a ship, and I would end it like a tragedy, I just didn’t find it fair for them. 
> 
> And, as you may have guessed from the title from the first chapter, the awkward way I phrased some of the words, and literally using the song in the story. This fic was inspired by one of my favorite songs, My funny valentine.  
> More specifically the cover by Chet Baker, that made it sweet and melancholy, that I fell in love with the song the more I listened to it.  
> And, sorry if you were exited at the idea of the pokemon fanfic I was working on, I was blocked with that story, and trying to unblock me, I started writing this. My original plan was it to berather short, but it simply expanded until…, well this.  
> With all that, this are my rambelings from this work. I hope to see you on the next one.


End file.
